Only once-A sokeefe story (by Quinn)
by I'M.HAVING.A.FANGIRL.ATTACK
Summary: Soo HAI this is a total and complete sokeefe story. I myself (Quinn read bio) am total Sokeefe fan there is no switching me (sorry too much about me). So this is also a Finh story and yeah!BYEEEEEE (FOR NOW MWAHAHAA) also this is romantic (a tad bit)
1. Sleepover (part 1)

**So uh here's the thing this is my first fanfic so grammar and story kinda is kinda sucky so I apologize ahead of time**

 **~Quinn~**

(Keefe's pov))

"SOPHIE COME BACK!" I yelled, he knew he was wrong as soon as he said it. I started going over what had just happened. _Sophie had invited Fitz, Biana, Tam, Linh, Dex and myself to a sleepover which was very Un Sophie-like, I don't remember what exactly happened but Sophie got upset and it just went downhill from there. I remember I was getting frustrated because I didn't know what was happening._

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY YOU GET PERFECT REPUTATION AS THE 'POPULAR' YOU GET ADMITTED INTO NORMALITY. I WILL ALWAYS BE THE GIRL WITH THE FREAKISH BROWN EYES" Sophie yelled-rarely so Sophie ever yell at me not in this way

" _NOW YOU THINK I GET A PERFECT REPUTATION"I responded_

 _All the sudden I noticed Biana using her vanishing and listening. They had just gotten to Havenfield and Sophie and I stayed by silveny to talk._

" _BIANA" I yelled_

" _KEEFE LEAVE HER ALONE!"_

 _. "SHE'S AN EAVESDROPPER!"_

" _SO?"_

" _SHE'S NO BETTER THAN YOU" I yelled at Sophie. As soon as I said it I regretted it._

" _Sophie I'm sorry!" I immediately said_

 _. "The damage is already done Keefe"_

 _I watched as foster turned and ran._

(now)

Biana walked up to Keefe

"WHY KEEFE!" Biana screamed.

"I don't know…" Keefe said in a small voice

. "Well between you and me she's in her room soo I'd go before Linh and the others find out." Biana smiled

"Thank you…" Keefe replied

0o0o0o0

Keefe looked through the crack of the door to see Sophie sobbing he fanned the air. Keefe pushed the door open…

"Woah foster that's some strong feeling there" Sophie looked up startled. She realized his goofy grin was gone with no trace left Sat down next to Sophie on her bed.

"Sophie-" Keefe was interrupted by Sophie falling into his shirt she began to cry. Keefe Sat there awkwardly but eventually wrapped his arms around her.

Sophie looked up "Keefe...I'm so sorry."

Keefe looked up at her tear streaked face

"So am I."Keefe began to cry

"Never again?" Sophie suggested

" _Never_ again." Keefe agreed.

Sophie leaned back into Keefe. Sophie and Keefe faces started to get closer just an inch away.

All the sudden Dex walked in

"OH-UH UH-"

. "DEX GET IN HERE YOU ARE _NOT_ MESSING UP MY SHIP!" Biana yelled

"Oh uh bye?

Keefe smiled down on Sophie.

"So what about finishing what we started" Keefe smirked. Sophie blushed but gave in and then Sophie was flooded with warmth as they kissed,the it tingled wherever Keefe touched.

 _Sophie where are you,_ Fitz bursted into her head

Sophie flinched

"Sophie?" Keefe said confused .

"You just _kissed_ **Fitz** " Sophie said giggling

"Wonderboy?"

"Yes!" Giggled Sophie

"ICKKKKK" Keefe screamed clawing at his tongue. Fitz popped his head in

"Sophie? There you are!"

"Fitz you just kissed Keefe."

"I what how?"

"Well yeah you popped into my head telepathically and uh yeah…" Sophie said sheepishly

"ACKKKKKK" Screamed Fitz

0o0o0

Sophie began to set the table. They were having some Grey mush that tasted like tacos...Grady and Edaline had already eaten so we had the whole floor to ourselves. Fitz's face was still all red from earlier. Keefe looked over at Fitz, clearly disgusted. After they ate dinner Biana pulled Sophie into her room

(Biana pov)

"Spill" I said

"Nothing happened!"Sophie drastically said

. "Or else…I'll tell Grady!" I warned

"Tell Grady _what?"_ Sophie questions me

"That _You_ kissed Keefe Secten"

. "How!"Sophie exclaimed

"How?"

. "How did you know?!"Sophie cried, tears starting to fall.

"I didn't kn-"

Keefe busted in

. "Sophie your emotions are going haywire!"Keefe yelled then noticed Sophie's tears he ran over and wrapped his arms around her

Biana have them a glare which clearly stated you will tell me later as she walked out of the room.

(Sophie's pov)

"What are we now?"Keefe asked fidgeting with his hair.

"Whatever you want us to be" I sighed hoping he'd say what I want us to be.

"I say we go slowly because right now we obviously are a little more than friends." Keefe replied

"When are we going to tell everyone?"

. "Right now couldn't be perfecter!"Keefe said with cocky grin. Keefe called everyone to my room… Biana smiling like she was just given a puppy, Dex fidgeting with some pipe cleaners I brought from the forbidden cities. Tam looked very uncomfortable,Linh looked like she thinking. Fitz looked confused.

"Keefe why don't you tell them."

"Tell us what?"Fitz looked concerned

"Ladies first." Keefe walked out

"so would you guys like to meet my boyfriend?"I quickly thought of. Biana looked as if she might melt.

"Uh duh? Who is he! I will kill him if he _ever_ hurts you!" Fitz said standing up.

"Chill Fitz it's Keefe!" I said, Keefe walked in while smirking. Fitz looked so dumbfounded standing there with his mouth hanging open, if his mouth were to open even slightly more I'm pretty sure his jaw would break.

.


	2. The sleepover (part 2)

(Tam's pov)

I don't know what happened I just lost control. I stood up barely aware of what I was doing and punched Keefe. I don't know I don't _think_ I like Sophie but Keefe was obviously in a lot of pain considering the fact his nose was bleeding

"KEEFE!" Sophie ran over to him quickly with tissues.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened!" I cried out. It was as if I was dust. Linh looked over at me. Biana walked over to me.

"Hey...you okay?" Biana asked

" I don't know why just happened! I _think_ I'm okay…" I responded. Biana reached over and hugged me and that's when I fell apart there were tears falling down my face.

"You love Sophie, don't you?"

"I honestly don't know." I said

By now Keefe's nose had stopped bleeding. Keefe sashad over.

"Hey what happened?" Asked Keefe

"I don't know honestly, but I'm so sorry."I responded.

"Well I forgive you. Bangs boy does have feeling!" Keefe said laughing I smiled. Keefe still had a little bit of blood left around his nose. Sophie came over by us and hugged Tam.

"Hey it's okay!" She said, "No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings." I responded. Biana and Linh came over and pulled everyone in a hug.

Sophie's pov

By the time i looked at the time it was 10:00 (A/N do elves have times like this?)

"Well I think i'm hitting the hay." Everyone stared at me blankly

"Sorry human saying it means i'm going to bed." Everyone nodded i set up a lot of sleeping bags and offered my bed to anyone because i was short one bag. No one answered

"I'll take it I Guess"Dex sighed. Everyone got situated,

"I call Foster." Keefe said, I blushed. We layed in this order Dex (on the bed) ,Tam, Linh, Fitz, Biana, Me, Keefe. There was a good 1 ½ foot in between each other, except Keefe who wouldn't move and insisted on being _right_ next to me. I heard everyone fall asleep. Ever since Neverseen i have been afraid to sleep. I normally make slumberberry tea to knock myself out. At some point i must've fallen asleep.

 _I was running,running away from everything Brant was chasing me,evil Grady. Bronte inflicting me. Then it happened my foot tripped on a rock and I fell. Brant picked me up and swung me over his shoulder. I was kicking and screaming. Bronte put the sickeningly sweet clothe over my nose._

" _HELP" I screamed_

" .up!" Keefe was shaking me. The light filtered through the windows. Keefe's eyes were all puffy and looked as if he'd been crying. Everyone was crowded around me worried.

"Sophie you didn't tell me you were still having night terrors!" Keefe cried. Then it hit me he was also feeling the nightmare him being an empath and all. I looked over at Fitz he had a black eye no doubt from my thrashing all night.

I got up and tried to smile and said "Who's hungry?" I said Keefe pushed me back down.

"You're not leaving until you answer our questions. Or I'll tell Grady about us." Keefe's voice sounded like he might start crying any moment.m

"Number one: How long?" Tam asked me

I grumbled "Practically since the I joined the Black Swan.". I looked over at Keefe he was trembling.

"Number two: What are they about?" Biana asked

"They always start out with me running and either I get kidnapped,Killed or…" Sophie trailed off.

"Or?..." Linh asked

"..or my-you all die."

"Sophie!"Keefe fell over and began to cry in my shoulder.

"You have to tell me these things!" Keefe cried,looking up at me with a tear streaked face


	3. The Sleepover (part 3)

Sophie's pov

They soon enough to sit down and to eat breakfast. Keefe was upset that she didn't tell him.

"Keefe it's not that big of a deal!" I cried.

"Sophie yes it is!" Keefe cried "You can't keep stuff like this away from me!"

"Keefe it really is nothing!"

"Okay fine I'll drop it for now." Keefe said stiffly

"Thank you."

Fitz started to telepathically talk to Me

 _Sophie we're cognates you can't keep this away from me_ Fitz said

 _Okay fine I SAID SORRY OKAY JUST LEAVE ME ALONE._ I got up from the table and stormed off.

(Linh's POV)

"What did you do now, Fitz?" Tam asked

"I practically did nothing!" Fitz said throwing his hands in the air.I noticed Biana and Keefe were gone.

(Bianas POV)

Sophie was laying on Keefes lap.

"Keefe I'm sorry." Sophie said.

"It's okay."Keefe smiles down on her.

"No it's not I reacted horribly!" Sophie was crying. Sophie sat up to look at Keefe, tears still falling.

"Keefe...I-" Sophie was interrupted by Keefe kissing her. Sophie was surprised at first but quickly gave in.

"Hey Sophie I have to- oh I'm I gotta go bye Sophie!" Dex quickly ran out. Keefe broke it off and still inches away smiled at Sophie.

"I love you Sophie" he whispered, his breath smelt like mint anda smell that could only be described by Keefe.

They walked out to the dining room

"Hey Sophie,Tam and I gotta go bye see you all later!" Linh said

"Oh uh. Bye Linh, bye tam!" I answered

"So the Vackers and Keefe are still here." Grady said.

"Hey uh Grady could they stay another night?" Sophie asked

"Well I have to go to Atlantis tomorrow with dad so it would just be Biana and Keefe."I walked in.

"Go for it." Edaline walked in.

"Thank you!" Keefe smiled.

"Hey uh Edaline can I uh we talk to you _alone."_ Sophie said.

"Sure!" Edaline,

(SOPHIE'S POV)

We walked into the kitchen while Fitz talked to Grady.

"So uh Edaline…. This is my boyfriend Keefe." I said Keefe waved.

"That would be me…" Keefe looked down at his feet

"I KNEW IT!"Grady bursted in.

"Keefe outside _now_!"Grady pointed at the door.

"I tried to stop him I really did!"Fitz yelled out of breath.

(Keefe's pov)

"So you and Sophie huh…" Grady said his voice very controlled

"Yes sir." I responded.

"Well you hurt her I will shoot you with a melder." Grady looked at me sternly.

"I'm sure I'd rather die than hurt her." Keefe responded. Grady smiled.

"Well I think we are done here." Grady said

Grady and I walked inside.

Sophie rushed over and hugged me "You're not dead!" Grady glared at my arms around Keefe. I let go,

"Who wants mallowmelt?" Edaline yelled carrying out 3 trays.

"Meee!" Sophie rushed to the table, Edaline chuckled. Keefe slowly walked to the table. They sat down and began to eat.

"Ouhhhhh I have an idea lets play Truth Or Dare!" Biana squeled

"Ughhh"Sophie groaned

"Okay! I loooove embarrassing Foster!" Keefe rubbed his hands together while attempting to grin evilly but ended up looking like a chicken.

"Okay Keefe you can start." Biana laughed.

"Okay …" He turned to Sophie, "Sophie Truth Or Dare?" He grinned

"Dare you are NOT embarrassing me." Sophie groaned

"I dare you to… let me do your hair." Keefe grinned

"Fineee" Sophie said turning her back to him.

"Biana Truth Or Dare?" Sophie asked.

"Dare…" Biana said skeptically

"I dare you to let me do your hair and make up!" Sophie grinned.

"Done!" Keefe said handing her a mirror, Keefe had done a pretty half up half down hairstyle.

"Sophie pushed Biana human clothes, A pair of leggings and a sweatshirt

"Ugh fine" Biana changed in Sophie's closet. Sophie then sat her down on her bed and removed all of her make up and threw her hair into a high ponytail.

"Why?!" Biana whined. Sophie just responded with laughter.

"Soo KEEFE truth or dare."Biana grinned

"I'm scared...sooo….Truth?"

"Is it true that….You love sophie."Biana said with a smug smirk. Keefe turned a dark shade of red while sophie was attempting to hide behind her hair (and failing!)

"...yes?" Keefe said reaching over to peck sophie on the cheek. Biana let out a noise that sounded more like a dying pigeon than anything else.

Sophie looked at the clock, "It's 11:38!" Sophie said diving for her sleeping bag.

"I call Foster!" Keefe yelled.

"Okay just don't do anything." Biana yawned, Keefe wiggled his eyebrows

"Like this?" Keefe smirked while tackling Sophie and kissing her, Sophie gave in.

"Ugh" Biana rolled her eyes as she turned out the lights, Keefe and Sophie still kissing.

"Love ya Foster"

"Love you too Idiot"

"AWWAHHH" biana practically yelled,

"Seriously Biana" sophie rolled her eyes.


End file.
